


Ragnome Traditions

by YumeHanabi



Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: Banter, Ficlet, Gen, Pumpkin carving, Silly antics, Wingul's arstistic sense is offended
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 21:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21125177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumeHanabi/pseuds/YumeHanabi
Summary: Of all the things one would expect to find in the king’s bedroom, the orange mess that Wingul stumbled upon was definitely not on the list.





	Ragnome Traditions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amanelwitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amanelwitch/gifts).

When Wingul entered Gaius’ bedroom, he was expecting… well, he did not know what he was expecting, but one thing was sure, the sight that greeted him was not it.

Gaius was sitting on the floor (that much was not unusual) a carving knife in hand (that was new), bent over some sort of orange thing that Wingul eventually recognized as a pumpkin (that was definitely not expected). The floor was littered in pumpkin bits, which gave the impression that a peculiar carnage had recently taken place in the room.

“Why… are you eviscerating that pumpkin so vigorously?” he asked slowly. He stepped closer, avoiding the orange waste carefully.

“I am carving it,” Gaius answered. “See?” He held out the pumpkin, revealing the holes he had carved onto its side in an attempt to give it a face. Wingul eyed the king’s work of art critically. The pumpkin’s grotesque smile reminded him vaguely of Teepo, and he was not sure if that was a good thing.

“It is a tradition in Hamil to adorn the town with carved pumpkins as an offering to Gnome, to pray for good harvest,” Gaius explained.

“I think people are more likely to pray for mercy when they see yours.”

The look that Gaius shot him was positively offended. “I see that you cannot appreciate the spirit of this tradition properly. And here I was about to show you what the porange was for…”

Wingul raised his eyebrows quizzically. “The porange…?”

“Yes. A Hamil specialty, as you know.” Gaius fished out a porange from the basket that was laying behind him on the floor and held it up for him to see.

“I know poranges,” Wingul said. “They make fine wine. What are you going to do with it, carve it as well?”

“Even better,” Gaius answered cryptically. He placed the porange inside the pumpkin and ordered him to dim the lights. Wingul blew out most of the candles, and soon the room was darkened, save from the flickering lights of the remaining candles… and the glimmer of the porange lighting up the pumpkin from within. The eerie glow gave the pumpkin’s grin a rather evil vibe.

“Quite romantic, isn’t it?”

“The word you are looking for is ‘terrifying’.”

Gaius let out a sigh. “Of course, of course, your artist’s soul is too delicate to acknowledge heartfelt amateur work.”

Wingul frowned suspiciously. “Is that a challenge?”

Gaius’ lips twitched upward ever so slightly. “Maybe.”

Wingul did not hesitate once when Gaius handed him a second carving knife.

**Author's Note:**

> And that is how the throne room ended up 'decorated' with a dozen pumpkins that year.


End file.
